<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Faith by Angel170</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131583">Faith</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170'>Angel170</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ABO Bingo 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Beta Gadreel (Supernatural), Beta Layla, Brain Cancer, Brain tumor, Business Owner Dean Winchester, Cancer, Doctor Castiel (Supernatural), F/M, Happy Ending, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Private hospital, Protective Dean Winchester, Religious Characters, SPN A/B/O Bingo, True Mates, do not copy to another site, family business</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s life is finally going great. A wife who's his best friend that he loves, a thriving business, and maybe someday some pups to call his own. Too bad the God he doesn’t believe in decided to throw a monkey wrench into the machine, turning his life around and destroying what he has while dangling the promise of more in his face. What the fuck is he supposed to do?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Donna Hanscum, Gadreel/Layla Rourke, Layla Rourke/Dean Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan, Raphael/Benjamin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ABO Bingo 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Alpha/Beta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for the Spn ABO Bingo square Beta/Alpha. The tags are for the whole story as a whole not just this chapter. I hope you all like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>With his loving wife laying in her hospital bed, smiling patiently at the nurse taking her blood, Dean Winchester was too emotionally overwhelmed to even notice the scents of fear, despair and sterile cleaning products wafting around. His emerald green eyes scanned over his sickly wife, the way she smiled offering kindness to the nurse, her pale blue eyes refusing to meet Dean’s so he couldn’t see the strain she was under. But he knew. He’d known her since they were in their Freshman year of High School. There was no one - save his younger brother Sammy - who he knew better than Layla Rourke, now Winchester.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” He asked, his voice rough from the flood of emotions swirling within him.</p><p>“Nothing Deanie,” at his unconvinced look she sighed and finally made direct eye contact with her husband. “Just a bit of pressure love, nothing to worry about.”</p><p>“You have a brain tumor Lay.” His eyes began to sting but he ignored it, “I think it’s a lot to fucking worry about right now.”</p><p>“I’m going to be fine. God will see me through, you just watch.”</p><p>He laid his head against her side, letting the feeling of her soft fingers running through his short hair calm him. He felt responsible, though realistically he knew he wasn’t. The doctor had explained it, that the tumor had started with cell mutations and grown over the years. But Layla was his, had been his since they were 14 years old, before they even presented. She was his responsibility and he failed her. She tried to keep the recurring headaches a secret, tried to convince him she was just not sleeping well, or had too much to do at work. By the time he finally dragged her to the doctor they found the mass in her brain and their tests concluded it was in fact cancerous. He should have forced her to go sooner, he should have realized something was wrong. What type of an Alpha didn’t know his wife, his pack was suffering.</p><p>“You’re spiraling.”</p><p>“Am not.”</p><p>“Are too.” Her voice lilted, showing her smile.</p><p>“Am not, times infinity.” </p><p>“Are too, times infinity plus 1.”</p><p>Dean raised his head and pressed a kiss to her lips. The soft scent of lilies of the valley, enveloping him in the peace that was his Beta love. </p><p>“I failed you, I… I can’t lose you.”</p><p>“Dean Henry Winchester, you have never failed me. You have to have faith, beloved. God has a plan. It may not come about how you would like, but there is a plan in place.”</p><p>“I don’t have your faith, Lay. All I see is the woman I love, the one whose been with me through everything, suffering and most likely dying and I can’t stop it. It’s not fair, and you can’t ask me to believe in a God who thinks that it is.”</p><p>“I’ll just have to believe enough for the both of us then.”</p><p>Dean wanted to argue, to rail against her unwavering belief in an all-knowing God, but she was already laying on an uncomfortable bed, in a hospital, fighting for her life. She had enough to deal with without his misplaced anger. So he did what he’d always done and swallowed it. She was too delicate to face an Alpha’s rage.</p><p>A knock at the open door interrupted them. An Omega hospital worker walked in followed by Layla’s Beta mother, who was glaring daggers at Dean. He was used to his mother in law’s hostility, however, and didn’t react.</p><p>“Good evening, I’m Tessa Morte.”</p><p>“Hello, Tessa I remember meeting you when I was first admitted back in the ER.”  Layla gave the woman a soft smile.</p><p>“Yes, I work for Admittance and Billing.”</p><p>“Billing? What happened? Winchester can’t even provide my daughter with a hospital bed now?” The glare from Layla’s mother intensified but Dean focused on Tessa.</p><p>“Is there a problem with our insurance?”</p><p>“No, at least not for us. Mrs. Winchester would you like both of your guests to hear this or would you prefer privacy?”</p><p>“It’s alright, my husband and mother can be told about my health.”</p><p>Tessa nodded and opened a manilla folder Dean missed when she first stepped into the room. “Well Mrs. Winchester, unfortunately due to where the tumor is located, this hospital isn’t equipped to attempt a removal. We had been in talks with another hospital that is highly recommended and has the best survival ratings, but your insurance won’t cover you if you receive treatment there. We were, however, able to put you on a waitlist for another hospital and can schedule you in as early as eight months from now.”</p><p>“Eight months?” Dean repeated incredulously.</p><p>“In eight months my daughter could be dead! Her headaches have been getting worse, she’s constantly in pain, she can’t work, she can’t sleep, and now you want her to suffer for nearly a year so some second-rate quack can open her up all because of money?”</p><p>“I’m terribly sorry Mrs Rourke, this is the best option we have.” Tessa looked around at their angry and defeated faces. “I’ll leave these papers here, the consent forms are on the bottom. Please sign them at your earliest convenience.”</p><p>The family watched as she beat a hasty retreat before Mrs. Rourke turned on Dean. “I knew it, I knew you were nothing but trouble the day I laid eyes on you. Layla threw her future away for you, gave up the chance to marry someone worthy, for a lout like you. Now look what you’ve done.”</p><p>“Mama please.”</p><p>“Dolores, I didn’t give your daughter cancer. If I could I’d take it from her right now. I love Layla, I’d never do anything to harm her or put her in jeopardy.”</p><p>Mrs Roark's face flushed and her eyes glistened with moisture. “You promised me Winchester, you promised the day of your wedding that you’d do everything to keep her safe.”</p><p>“And I have! How was I supposed to know our insurance wouldn’t cover some fancy ass cancer hospital?”</p><p>“It’s because of you,” Mrs. Roark's tears were falling freely down her face as she gasped out her sobs. “You deny God's existence, flaunt your atheism, refuse to even keep one day holy out of respect and now… now I have to lose my little girl because of some Alpha’s arrogance. I hope you’re proud of yourself. I’ll never forgive you for this…never.”</p><p>Dean watched helplessly as the older woman ran crying from the room. His guts twisted with guilt as the accusations continued to ring in his ears.</p><p>“Deanie, please forgive Mama. She didn’t mean it, she’s just scared. It's not natural to bury your own child, she wasn’t prepared for the possibility. Please don’t take what she says to heart. You’re a good man, my best friend and a wonderful husband. I was blessed with you, so please don’t burden yourself with blame you don’t deserve.”<br/>
 <br/>
Dean got up, unable to meet his wife's eyes as he patted her soft, delicate hands, “I’m gonna go out for a walk.”</p><p>He picked up the folder and made his way out into the hall. The nurse at the reception perked her head up but he shook his, letting her know they didn’t need anything. He walked down the hall towards the small waiting room. The curtains were drawn, keeping out the bright sunlight, the only light coming from the fluorescent overhead lights. There were two unused vending machines next to a sitting table; one of the machine's lights were off so he ignored the thought of trying to buy something to drink. It wouldn’t be right to spend any money right now, not when Layla was in need of so much more for her care. </p><p>His mind replayed everything from the last few hours. His wife was sick and needed care, they had chosen the insurance for the shop together. The company had the best deals for the mechanics who got hurt on the job and they had assumed if anything happened it would have been at the garage Dean owned. </p><p>This was his fault, he should have known that nothing goes his way in life. Dean Winchester never got to have nice things, not unless he fought tooth and nail for it and took it himself. He couldn’t trust the insurance company to save Layla, he certainly couldn’t trust this other hospital who wouldn’t operate on her for another eight months. He used up his part of his father's inheritance when he opened the garage. Sure there might be some money he could pull out from the business but he needed money now. There was only one thing he could do, Dean Winchester was going to fight tooth and nail to save his best friend, no matter the cost.</p><p>Mrs. Roarke’s words came back to him, her accusation that his refusal to believe led to her daughter's illness. Dean had promised Dolores on the day he married Layla - right out of High School - that he would do anything to keep her safe and happy. This had been the only thing he’d never done. Not since his mother’s death, but he believed if there was a higher power it was someone cruel and capricious. So if Dean not praying meant Layla had to suffer, then he would right that wrong now.</p><p>“Listen up you son of a bitch. You took my mother when I needed her, before Sammy could make even one lasting memory of her, you took Dad when he was just trying to help someone, you have kicked and beaten me all my life. Now you’re gonna take the woman I love, the woman who’s always seen the best in me, who’s brought light into my life and snuff it out, all because I don’t want to believe someone so cruel exists?” He stared at the ceiling but instead of a majestic Heaven all he saw was speckled white tile. </p><p>“Fine you win I’m praying. I'm praying hard, I’m praying that for once the good person doesn’t die. For once the person who feeds the hungry, reads to kids at the library, volunteers at old age homes, doesn’t have to suffer. There are billions of assholes who deserve to suffer and die, including me. You wanna get your jollies off seeing someone squirm go ahead, but not Layla! She has done nothing but believed and worshipped you and you fucking owe her, even now she’s in there probably singing “Hosanna” and you don’t get to have her. You don’t get to take her from me, from the world. Not when she’s the light we need. So you are gonna work with me, give us a few good miracles and then…. you can have me if you’re feeling vengeful.”</p><p>The vending machine beside him flicked itself on. He raised a questioning brow and turned back to the speckled ceiling. </p><p>“If that’s you, I’m taking that as a deal.”</p><p>He dialed the number in the folder, biting his nail as he tapped his foot against the floor. It was several long rings before there was a click and a friendly voice asking to direct his call. He asked for the administration woman whose name was on the sheet. He spit out the broken nail as the call transferred.</p><p>“This is Naomi Tapping, how can I help you?”</p><p>“Yeah, uh...Mrs. Tapping...my name is Dean Winchester. My wife is a patient at St. Robert Thompson's Hospital. Her name is Layla Winchester, she’s a Beta and has a brain tumor.”</p><p>The voice on the other end sighed, “yes Mr. Winchester, I am familiar with your wife's case. I’m sorry to inform you but there’s nothing we can do to help, we spoke with your insurance and they’ve denied the transfer.”</p><p>“Yeah, I get that. But isn’t there any other way? What about paying you guys directly?”</p><p>The woman was silent for a moment and Dean hoped she would agree. “Unfortunately due to the possibility of non payment, it just wouldn’t be prudent to allow you to rack up debt and then claim bankruptcy so our staff doesn’t get paid. We aren’t a charity hospital and do not receive Government funding. You understand Mr. Winchester, it’s just business.”</p><p>Dean bit back the scathing retort on the top of his tongue. He needed this woman to work with him, and berating her until she hung up wouldn’t help Layla.</p><p>“What about if I pay in cash?”</p><p>“That would work fine, is that how you would like to proceed?”</p><p>“Yeah, sign my wife up and get that tumor out of her.”</p><p>“Excellent,” her voice, while not overtly so, took on a more upbeat tone. Dean suspected the woman was never happy about anything. “I’ll get in touch with your hospital and begin the transfer.”</p><p>“Yeah, thank you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Winchester. We’ll see you soon.”</p><p>He let out a sigh of relief before scrolling through his contacts for the second call. The phone barely rang before the cheerful voice picked up.</p><p>“Hey Dean, what’s up?”</p><p>“Hey Lis, listen, uh you remember that conversation we had at our Christmas party? The one where you said the house was worth a lot. Was that true?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, most definitely. You gotta focus on all the upgrades you guys have done on the last three years alone. Let’s see, with the new roof, water heater, the renovated baths and kitchen, the backyard koi pond, it’s a four bedroom two and a half bath, an all wood ground floor study and updated basement slash man cave… I’d say it’s easily worth 500k.”</p><p>Dean blew out a staggering breath. His body hunched over and he had to lean against the vending machine to hold himself up.</p><p>“Dean? Dean are you okay? How’s Layla?”</p><p>“It’s cancer and this place can’t do anything for her. Her best shot is a special hospital that my insurance won’t cover and I need to sell the house to pay for her surgery and treatment.”</p><p>The voice on the other end grew quiet as Dean wiped the tears from his eyes. Somehow saying it out loud made it seem so much more real.</p><p>“You’re selling your mom’s house? Your dad left it to you...what will Sam say?”</p><p>“Sam’s on a cruise somewhere in the middle of the ocean, he’s just going to have to understand my wife comes first.”</p><p>“Okay… I’ll put it on the market right now. Don’t worry I’ll make sure it goes to someone good and worthy.”</p><p>“Just make sure they pay us the full price. We don’t have the time to be picky.”</p><p>“Alright Dean, but I’m not charging you, don’t even try to argue with me about it.”</p><p>“Thanks Lis.”</p><p>“You and Layla are my friends, I want to help in any way I can. You've both been put in a really shitty situation. I’m gonna go and take care of this, you go and be there for Layla okay?”</p><p>He bid his farewell and hung up before going back to the room. He told his wife the new plan but instead of elation or gratitude, she looked hesitant.</p><p>“Dean, you love that house. Besides the photos of her, this is the last thing you have that was hers.”</p><p>“I rather lose the house than lose you Lay. Hell, if it’s still not enough I’ll sell the Impala and the garage, sell the whole Winchester Motors, if it meant you got a shot at living.” </p><p>He clutched her hand in between his larger ones, their eyes focused on one another. “Nothing material - no matter how sentimental - comes before the health and safety of the pack. You may not be my mate, but we’re pack. Since the moment you sat down next to me in History class and asked for my notes, you were mine. My responsibility, my pack, and I am not giving you up without a fight.”</p><p>“Oh my big strong Alpha.” She placed her free hand on his cheek, smiling when he nuzzled his jaw line against her palm. “With you and God beside me, I have nothing to fear.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. True Mates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Layla is in the new Hospital and her chances of survival have just went up significantly. The married couple are looking forward to meeting their new Doctor whose supposed to be the best. Hopefully there will be no more surprises.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapter but this counts as my next bingo square which is True Mates.... hmm I wonder who the True Mates are?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean finished putting away Layla’s bags in the closet of her new hospital room. The room was larger than the last one and set up to look like a private bedroom with actual furniture. Except for the machines, everything having wheels, and the bed rails, anyone seeing it would assume they were in a hotel instead of a hospital. His wife looked at him worriedly but she knew him well enough to not try and talk to him when he couldn’t even face her. After a few minutes, when there was nothing more to unpack and nothing else to hide behind, Dean let himself fall onto the softly-cushioned seat beside his sick Beta. Layla reached over and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair, watching the Alpha closely until his shoulders relaxed.</p>
<p>“So, what’s the plan?” She asked.</p>
<p>“You kicking cancer's ass for one. But for now, I’m gonna drive around to see if I can find a cheap motel nearby to stay and see if they’ll accept long term guests. At least until we get more of an idea of how long you’ll be here for.”</p>
<p>“Deanie, you don’t have to stay at some... rinky dink motel. Love, just go home, we don’t even live that far. It’s one town away, I think we drove further that summer Charlie’s L.A.R.P group had to battle the Orcs.”</p>
<p>“The Orc leader’s Omega was pregnant and they didn’t want to be too far away in case her water broke. Besides, I can’t be at home Lay, it takes forty minutes to get from here to the house. I need to be nearby in case anything happens. Not to mention if you think I’m not going to be here from the second visiting hours start, until the last second it ends, I honestly don’t know what to tell you.”</p>
<p>Layla rolled her eyes, she knew better than to argue with him but she still wished he didn’t intentionally burden himself with impossible pressure. “Mama could come stay with me while you’re home or working?”</p>
<p>“Dolores is fixing up a spare room in her house for when you’re released. It wouldn’t make much sense to bring you back home when it’s two stories and you won’t be able to climb the stairs for awhile. Plus, hopefully we’ll sell it before you’re out of here. Then you can stay with your mom while I find us an apartment or something. I figure I’ll just stay at Sam’s once you’re safe at Dolores’ and cancer free.”</p>
<p>He lifted his head, pinning her with an annoyed look. “Did I tell you one of our nosey ass neighbors emailed Sam wanting to know why the house had a for sale sign?”</p>
<p>“How did you find that out?”</p>
<p>“Sam emailed me. Apparently he had some psychic hipster feelings and decided to check his email, then sent me an email flipping the fuck out. Wanted to know what was wrong, if we’re okay; said he’s trapped on the boat and can’t get on a plane until they dock in a larger city which won’t be for a few days.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you already told him not to worry, but tell him I said to stay right where he is. He's going through a lot on his own and needs this time to have fun and find himself again. I have God and Dean Winchester by my side, I’ll be just fine. As far as the neighbors,” she grimaced and nodded her head side to side. “Well, it’s understandable that people would be wondering why you’re selling your mother’s house.”</p>
<p>“It’s my house though, my mother’s been gone since I was 4 years old. I’ve lived there longer than she had. It’s my house and I can do what I want with it and if I want to sell it to save my wife’s life that’s my own fucking business!”</p>
<p>“I should surely hope our prices haven’t driven you to such drastic measures.”</p>
<p>The couple turned to the tall, dark haired Omega doctor walking in. The large white coat obstructed his body from view but he seemed fit and he had a stunningly handsome face. Dark tousled hair, bright blue eyes, and a jawline that could cut glass. The doctor shook Layla’s hand first and his intense focused stare made her blush.</p>
<p>“Mrs. Winchester, pleasure to meet you. I’m Dr. Castiel Novak, your surgical oncologist.”</p>
<p>“Hello Doctor, please just call me Layla, and this is my husband Dean.”</p>
<p>“Heya, Doc.”</p>
<p>“Hello Dean.” Castiel took Dean’s offered hand, clasping it tightly. At the connection of the warm calloused hand against his own both men's scents bloomed in the small room, their eyes turning from green and blue to Alpha red and Omega gold. The intense, primal urge to throw themselves into the others arms was enough to make them yank back their hands in surprise.</p>
<p>Layla squealed with happiness, her clenched hands shaking in excitement while Dean refused to make eye contact, choosing instead to stare at the ground. Castiel was at a loss for words, his eyes jumping from Dean to the excited woman he was supposed to be treating, to the hand that still tingled with the memory of touching the handsome Alpha.</p>
<p>He coughed to clear his throat, fighting to remain professional when the Omega in him wanted nothing more than to shove his face into the Alpha’s neck and breathe him in.</p>
<p>“Yes, well you're scheduled for surgery in two days, I just wanted to introduce myself and see if you had any questions or concerns.”</p>
<p>“Oh I have a question, what do you both smell like?” Layla asked excitedly, “I have a true Beta nose and the most I’m getting is Dean’s lemon scent and something kinda… coconutty from you.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Cas turned to Dean but the Alpha was staring down at his clasped hands. “He smells like lemon meringue pie.”</p>
<p>Layla nodded in agreement, “That’s what his brother told me. Dean loves pie, so that’s been an ongoing joke since he presented.”</p>
<p>His inner Omega, being the treacherous being that it was, was filled with such pride that Castiel actually smiled when answering. “I’ve been told I smell like coconut cream pie.”</p>
<p>Layla laughed uproariously, her skin flushed with color and life like it hadn’t been in months. Her eyes twinkled with mirth instead of the barely-concealed stress she’d been under. Dean was still silently staring at the ground and no matter how many desperate looks Castiel sent him, those peridot eyes would not meet his once more.</p>
<p>“This is so amazing, we found Dean’s true mate. I just...this proves my faith in God was right because this was too big to be such a coincidence. I mean, what are the chances? True mates are already so rare and we just came here today and there you are.”</p>
<p>Because of Castiel’s love of documentaries he was actually able to answer, “Less than 30% of the world population will ever find their true mate.”</p>
<p>“And, you’re my doctor! We don't even live in this town, you and Dean would have never even met and here you are.” She sighed dreamily, “God is good.”</p>
<p>Dean jumped up, roughly pushing back his chair before stalking out of the room, taking care to not touch the doctor on his way out. Castiel turned but a hand on his forearm held him back.</p>
<p>“Don’t, give Dean some time to get settled first. He’s like an angry bear, if you bother him before he can get himself together he’ll attack you.”</p>
<p>Castiel nodded robotically, his mind whirling with all the new information and possibilities.</p>
<p>“Are you still comfortable with me handling your case and performing the surgery?”</p>
<p>“Of course, if anything I feel more comfortable now than I was ten minutes ago.”</p>
<p>Castiel turned his head, his eyes looking out toward the empty hall, the smell of lemon meringue pie becoming fainter now that the source was gone.</p>
<p>“How can you really be okay with this?”</p>
<p>“My faith is unyielding Castiel, and it has never led me astray. I don’t question a miracle when it happens right in front of me. I love Dean, he’s my best friend, but if God created a perfect match for him I will not stand in the way of such a holy blessing.” She raised her brow questionly, “are you religious?”</p>
<p>“I consider myself spiritual, in that I believe there’s more out there than just emptiness. Although I can’t put my trust in the church system, which seems too politically motivated. It’s hard to believe in a book and organization that’s been used to excuse heinous acts.”</p>
<p>“You were named after an angel though, so you must have been raised fairly religiously.”</p>
<p>It was Cas’ turn to raise his brow; he was still unsure over the whole situation. Was Layla comparing them? Or was this simply a patient wanting to get to know the doctor she was being asked to trust would save her?</p>
<p>“My great grandfather started the cancer clinic and was highly religious. He had named all his children after Biblical names. He was fairly superstitious in that he assumed by trying to curry goodwill with God, he might have been seen as worthy enough to be the one to cure cancer. His children, my grandfather and his 14 siblings, then named their children after angels since there were so many names to choose from at that time.</p>
<p>Everyone has grown up working at the clinic and then my grandparents' generation upgraded the simple clinic to a large private hospital. My parents and their generation made it what you see today, but also kept up with the angel name theme for their many many children. Now the entire hospital complex has nearly all of my relatives working somewhere around here all named after angels.”</p>
<p>His lips ticks up into a smile, “my mother tried to be different since there are already three Cassiel’s in the family. She changed it to Castiel, though unfortunately for my brother there was no way to fix Michael since we already have Mikhails and different variations. But, enough about me, why don’t you tell me about this house situation?”</p>
<p>She smiled knowingly, a glint in her eyes that made Castiel nervous, “you should go ask Dean, he should be calmer by now. I hope you’re stubborn because he’s very hard-headed.”</p>
<p>“I like to think of myself as passionate, less negative connotations.”</p>
<p>“You’ll probably find him in the parking lot. Being together should make you both feel better, more stable. Just look for a black classic car, you can’t miss her.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And with this chapter ends this fic following along with the bingo squares. The next chapter is being Beta read and will be up soon and will be diving much deeper into this relationships. </p>
<p>What is Dean going to do? Can his Alpha accept not being with his True Omega? Is Castiel serious about them not having to get together? What's going to happen with Layla? It's day one in their new hospital and everything has been turned on it's head. What else could possibly happen?</p>
<p>if you made it to the end give it a like to let me know and if there's something you liked or maybe if there's something you'd like to see in the upcoming chapters leave me a comment.</p>
<p>Endless thanks go to my beta Thinkwritexpress-official on tumblr and as always you can come chat with me at Sheinthefandom on tumblr.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Free Will</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And the Lord said unto him, he is your mate and you will be bound. Dean Winchester replied No!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first chapter taking this fic outside of the bingo card. How will Dean handle this new development. What about Castiel?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the back of the parking lot, away from all the other vehicles, sat a large black car. Her clean metal body gleaming in the afternoon light. Castiel couldn’t help but be impressed as he got closer and saw how well-maintained she was. Her paint job was excellent and she looked freshly waxed, though Castiel doubted Dean would have done it while Layla was in the hospital. He walked to the passenger side and bent down to look through the rolled up window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His inner Omega howled seeing Dean clutching the steering wheel, his head resting on his hands. Castiel frowned at the sight but felt better when he realized Dean’s shoulders were moving with steady breaths and not wracked with sobs. He knocked lightly on the glass, not wanting to surprise the Alpha by opening the door uninvited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Alpha lifted his head, his eyes were red rimmed from the urge to cry but his eye color was still a beautiful green. Dean’s brows furrowed seeing Castiel, but because he didn’t shoo him away Castiel asked if they could talk. Instead of getting out of the car Dean leaned over the bench seat and opened the door so Castiel could sit inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was a bad idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The small, closed in space was covered in the Alpha’s scent. Castiel breathed in through his mouth to avoid the scent, but it was as though he could taste Dean in the air, like a glass of iced limeade with condensation dripping down the tall glass quenching him of his aching thirst.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snapped his mouth shut before his watering mouth led to drool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is… is Layla okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, she has a strong faith and she’s a fighter, it’ll serve her well. Patients like her tend to do very well after treatment. She’ll be monitored closely of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I'm sorry. I’m just…. I love my wife, I’m sorry but-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-I’m already married to my job Dean. I’m helping people, saving lives. I work with my family; nearly my entire family in one capacity or another. I just bought my dream house. If you think I’m going to give all that up just because you’re the most attractive Alpha I’ve ever seen and happen to smell wonderful you’re wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s Alpha preened at the compliment, immensely pleased that his Omega found him desirable. But, Dean wouldn’t, </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>, let himself be ruled by his wolf. “I know some people wait to meet their true mates.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m an omega but I’m not some damsel in a paperback romance novel. I’ve dated, I’ve fallen in and out of love. I’ve had sex, in steady relationships and in casual flings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean fought back wave of jealousy and desire at the thought of Cas having sex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not looking to trap you or force you to be with me. We are more than our subgenders. In the olden days true mates were necessary, a biological imperative to guarantee the advancement of the family line and the species. Now we have science and a world full of people. We aren’t running around in tiny packs just trying to survive against the elements and bands of rogues. We have our own lives, we’re modern men and there’s nothing saying we have to give into a primal urge that we should have evolved away from by now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean nodded in agreement even though his wolf cried out at the rejection, leaving Dean feeling despondent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. You’re a good guy, I can tell. And I want you to know I trust you, staying on this case, saving Layla; I’m not worried you’re gonna try something. I’m really good at reading people; not to toot my own horn, but it’s kind of a gift.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would never harm a patient, especially for something so.... stupid. You aren’t property, I don’t get to seize you once you aren’t in someone else’s possession anymore. My only goal is to save Layla, get rid of her cancer, treat her body so that she can leave this hospital and return home to live a long and happy life. I’ve already spoken to her about it and she wants me to stay on as her doctor. She’s an incredibly strong woman. Her faith is unyielding but she isn’t mindless like many people I see who try and use religion as a shield from the reality of the world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s always been a believer. Her mom is religious but Lay has always been, I don't know… </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Never preachy, but you can’t help but want to believe in her God when she talks about Him. She makes you want more to be out there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She means alot to you.” Castiel stated it like a simple fact, and maybe it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides my younger brother, Sammy, there’s no one in this world I love more. You know we’ve been together since high school? Yeah, freshmen year. I had just broken up with this other girl, Lisa, and my plan was to date around, maybe be a little Casanova.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel chuckled, causing Dean to stop and smile at him, “sorry, that’s one of my cousin Gabriel’s nicknames for me. Please, continue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean chuckled along before jumping back in with his story, “Anyway, the first of November we get a new student coming in and it’s Layla. She sits right next to me and I try to put the moves on her and she shuts me down </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He laughed lost in the memory. “I was hooked ever since. We became friends then started dating and.... we just never stopped. Even after we presented and everyone was so sure I’d start being a knothead and banging every omega who looked my way, I never did, was never even tempted. She never treated me like I was a sex crazed asshole. She never once thought of me as less. She’s always believed in me, even when I don’t believe in myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes started to tear up, the burn forcing him to squeeze his eyes shut as he gripped the leather steering wheel, just to do something with his hands that wasn’t pummeling baby’s dash. The doctor laid a comforting hand on Dean’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. The scent of a calm and understanding Omega helped to keep him from outright sobbing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not perfect. I’m hard headed, I got a shitty temper, I can’t… do things the way she deserves because of my designation but I try. I try ‘cause she deserves it, ‘cause she’s the best and for whatever reason she decided to stick with my sorry ass when she could have gone off and been with someone better. I owe her everything. Which is why this whole situation is so fucked up, her cancer, brain surgery, me getting a true mate while she’s stuck in that damn bed. It should be me there, not her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one deserves cancer Dean. It’s not some divine punishment. It’s mutated cells, it’s bull shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean began to chuckle, the tears that threatened to come down earlier now leaking out. The stress of everything rolling off of him made the chuckle turn into a full-bellied laugh that had Castiel pulling his hand off Dean’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who knew the religious doctor could swear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do when the situation calls for it but I don’t over use them. It wouldn’t look right to have your doctor saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> in every sentence.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s eyes widened as he forced his scent to stay normal, not wanting his attraction to leak through. He liked Castiel but he was married and he wouldn’t abandon Layla, no matter how captivating he found the doctor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on with your house Dean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m selling it, not that it really matters. Most everyone still thinks of it as my mom’s even though she died when I was 4. I own a garage in Lawrence, Winchester Motors, Layla is the bookkeeper and accountant. When we first opened up we were looking up different insurance companies and one had the best prices for onsite accidents. It doesn’t happen often, but believe me if someone breaks their back working on a car you want everything to be covered, especially surgeries, meds and therapy to get them walking again. Unfortunately that company doesn’t work with cancer hospitals, so I’m selling the house. I already gave that Naomi lady a check when we got here. Prove to her we weren’t gonna skip out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who told you this was necessary?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The car filled with the stench of burning coconuts. The smell of angry mate was so strong Dean wanted to roll down a window. One look at Castiel's beautiful marble statue face and Dean couldn’t tear his eyes away. Those piercing blue eyes, the clenched jaw and the dark furrowed brows, he looked like an avenging angel ready to smite the wicked. Dean couldn’t help but be turned on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naomi, she was the one who handled our transfer and said Layla couldn’t come here if she wasn’t covered.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s complete and utter crap. Dean, insurance.... Insurance is a scam. It’s a system of companies paying off politicians of every party and every designation to stay in power while forcing hospitals to over price everything from life-saving surgeries to bandaids. Just so they can go to their </span>
  <em>
    <span>customers,</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean bit back the smile at the finger quotes. The guy was kind of a dork but adorable, adorkable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“and say that that company has gotten them a tremendous deal that they would have never been able to pay for on their own. We’re a private hospital for a reason, so when an insurance company won’t pay something we can charge what the thing actually cost and work with the patient so they could even pay in installments with little to no interest. Naomi knows this, she had no right to demand this of you and I am so sorry she put you through that. But regardless, Layla’s care is free of charge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no way he heard that right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re my true mate and Layla is your wife. My family will see her as family and we don’t charge family in this hospital.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving my wife.” Dean said again, but this time sadder and more resolved instead of the defensive anger of earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one is asking you to. But, regardless you’re family. Please don’t sell your home, unless it’s something you want to do. Go find a comfortable hotel to stay in. Actually,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel pulled out his card and a pen from his shirt pocket and wrote an address on the back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My cousin Akobel, he runs a Bed and Breakfast not far from here. He can give you a room, with my card he can give you a discount. Since you don’t strike me as the type of man who’ll want to claim being my true mate just for a free room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Cas hands Dean the card their fingers brush, sending a thrilling current through both of them. Cobalt eyes stare into peridot, both getting lost in each other as they leaned closer and closer towards one another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A car drove past them, forcing them out of their reverie, both bodies snapping back to their seats like a cut rubber band. The scent of home and want was quickly replaced by embarrassment and confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, really.” Dean said trying to fill the silence, but also grateful for the help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no problem.” He squeezed Dean’s shoulder reassuringly, “you’re a good man Dean Winchester, and while none of this is your fault you’ve done an amazing job of taking control of everything. Go rest, relax and let me take care of some things now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you gonna do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have some things I need to handle.” Castiel got out of the car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Dean turned the key in the ignition, starting her up and making Baby purr, Cas bent down to stick his head back in through the still open door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, and Dean, if I don’t hear from Akobel that you took a room, I’m telling Layla on you and you’ll be in trouble when you get back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s mouth dropped because he was totally planning on just getting a dingy motel room to stay in. Castiel gave him a smug, knowing smile before shutting the door on the stunned Alpha, turning and walking away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean watched him go, his eyes glued to Cas’ round, tight ass before he could tear his eyes away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               ********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel found his older brother Michael in the front lobby already speaking with their cousin Raphael. Their other cousin Lucifer was looking through paperwork with a bored expression on his face, but Castiel knew his cousin’s tells, he was angry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The staff - both related and unrelated - were watching them curiously. When Castiel stepped up to his brother and welcomed Raphael back, thanking him for coming, the lobby became bombarded with the scent of unease, curiousness, and worry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael frowned at the lingering staff, “I’m sure you all have jobs to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like a pistol going off at the start of a race everyone was off, scattering down the many halls. Castiel couldn’t blame them, not entirely. He and Michael were brothers and obviously close. Lucifer practically grew up in their house and Raphael was beloved by the other men. It wouldn’t be nearly so shocking for anyone to see them together outside the hospital. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let's get going, I don’t want to miss lunch.” Lucifer slammed his briefcase shut, the papers he had been looking over already inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four walked towards the elevator, the halls empty of life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how’s fatherhood treating you Raph? I’m sorry I haven’t gotten a chance to visit the last few weeks.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it Cassy, fatherhood has been treating me very well. Honestly, Benjamin has been handling the baby so well I think I’m actually in the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They shared a laugh as they waited for the elevator, the numbers ticking down until it reached them and they all stepped inside glad to be alone for the whole ride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Benjamin okay with the new plan?” Michael asked as he fixed his tie. Another tell Castiel recognized, this one as his brother being uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh they’re thrilled to have me gone for a little while each day. Apparently they’ve developed a rhythm to the baby’s schedule, and my hovering presence throws them off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the elevator doors opened they walked down the path leading to the back offices. Passing the multiple cubicles, heads were turning, bodies leaning far back on their chairs and popping up over the tops of the cubicle walls just to watch the four Novaks walk past. The scent of unease and excitement was in the air. Castiel's skin itched from the attention but he understood the interest. It wasn’t everyday the CEO, the head of the legal department, the prior head of administration, and the top surgical oncologist were all together walking down the administration floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching the large wooden door the secretary jumped up from her seat in a fright, but Michael waved her back down and opened the door allowing the men inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naomi looked up, her eyes squinted into slits as she eyed them suspiciously, “to what do I owe this unexpected and unannounced pleasure gentlemen?” As Raphael walked forward her Beta scent became more accusatory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raphael, I thought you were on paternity leave. It’s only been four months, you still have eight months left of leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naomi,” Michael spoke as Lucifer pulled out a pink slip of paper from his suit jacket. “We’re releasing you from your employment here at the Hospital.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naomi rose up from her chair, her hands braced on the glass-topped desk that Castiel knew for a fact wasn’t here when Raphael had this office. Her face was flushed as she stared down the Alphas, her jaw trembling could have been confused with fear but her scent gave her away. Naomi was incensed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is the meaning of this? On what grounds!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve denied patients entry into the hospital,  you’ve charged insurance-only prices to uncovered patients instead of offering them the actual price, and you’ve been demanding upfront payments without authorization. All of which are clear violations of this hospital's code of conduct and care.” Raphael ticked off on his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t do this to me, I’m your cousin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you are married to Zachariah, who </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> our cousin, and even he doesn’t work here because he’s an unlikeable, pretentious, dick.” Castiel shot back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at all four of the men, she spoke through gritted teeth, “Your fathers would be ashamed of how you’re treating family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady, you almost caused Cassy to miss his true mate, risked an innocent woman’s life and possibly jeopardized the lives of others that this hospital could have saved. You’re lucky we aren’t hauling your ass to court. Now get your things and get out!” Lucifer growled, scaring her enough that she stopped trying to loom over them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelvin, the head of security and a cousin, rushed into the room and dropped two open cardboard boxes on to the desk before taking his place near the door to watch her pack up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a travesty, after all I’ve done in service to this family's legacy, you’re throwing me out like common trash. And for what? Because of some Omega whore.” Her eyes cut to Castiel who stared back unperturbed. “Let me guess you’ll let his wife die then claim it was an accident just so you can mate him? You walk around here acting as though you’re morally superior to everyone else but you’re nothing more than an Omega knotslut. Your own Alpha knew better than to wait for you, no one wants you, you’re nothing but a disappointment. You came off the line with a crack in your chassis.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelvin growled getting in between Castiel and Naomi, “Don’t think I won’t dose you with null spray. Start packing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel marched behind Naomi's desk, pushing her out of his way and opening her drawer. There still uncashed was Dean’s check. He picked it up and put it in his coat pocket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry you couldn’t find an ounce of decency within yourself in order to help others. It’s obvious this isn’t the job for you. Perhaps being trapped at home with Zachariah’s sparkling personality will humble you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that he turned his back to her as the others followed him out. Lucifer clapped his back, giving him a proud smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was awesome baby cuz.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got chills.” Raphael chuckled, “I need to go talk to Hannah and get started on some paperwork before heading back home to the family. This has certainly been an invigorating afternoon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The men hugged and thanked him for his help before separating in the Hall. Lucifer eyed the two dark-haired brothers and invited them to his office for a late lunch. Michael readily agreed before they both turned to Castiel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel knew this was a planned interrogation on his situation with Dean, but he agreed anyway. He was hungry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer’s office was large and opulent, with dark cherry wood furniture and recessed wall shelves. Wine red accents in the decorations, curtains and plush, leather chairs. Lucifer’s Alpha scent of fresh spices and wood smoke was seeped into every part of the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael sat next to Castiel on the matching leather couch. His brother’s familiar Alpha scent of ozone and rain blocked out Lucifer’s and helped Castiel to keep his emotions in check. There was food already waiting for them, it had obviously been delivered from the hospital kitchen since they were in the recyclable containers and each had a small slice of cake from Donna’s bakery. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what’s the deal with Dean?” Luc asked without preamble as he began eating his food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no deal, he’s married and loves his wife. I also let him know that I have no plans to change my life or move away so we agreed to ignore it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael turned away from his sandwich and looked at his younger brother with furrowed, worried brows, “can you? He’s your true mate, your inner wolf will mourn him. It’ll reject any other Alpha you try and date.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I can date a Beta or even an Omega, these are progressive times.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just worried Cassy, I don’t want you hurting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Mikey, but I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luc watched them quietly, raising a brow when Castiel looked his way expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No argument from the peanut gallery?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope you said you’re fine, you’ve talked to the guy, and it seems like you’ve got it handled. I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. My worries are assured.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awe, you love me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quit it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucifer loves me.” Castiel sighed dreamily, laying his head on his brother's laughing shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will stab you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were worried I’d move away weren’t you, you were gonna miss me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out of my office.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t even eaten my food, you’re being very rude to the cousin you love and adore.” Castiel batted his lashes at the older man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, you’re disgusting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael continued laughing, careful to not choke on his food as he ate. “So, tell us about the wife.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Malignant grade 3 brain tumor on the left frontal lobe. I'll be surgically extracting it in two days. She’s kind and charismatic, very open and friendly, non judgmental, generally positive outlook and has a firm belief in a higher power.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn’t turn.” Michael warned, knowing all too well how some religious patients can give up, choosing death and heaven over life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Already planned on it, though I don’t see her becoming suicidal. I do believe that her faith gives her strength, which makes her a fighter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now it’s your turn Mikey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael turned to Lucifer, his eyes wide in confusion. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The good doctor.” Lucifer answered as he sat back against his chair, looking immensely pleased with himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael’s eyes focused on his cake while he picked at it with his fork, “just a routine appointment, nothing more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s your fifth appointment this month.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how the hell would you even know that Lucí?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer smirked, as he turned up his nose to the question. “I have my ways.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel chuckled, laughing even harder when he noticed Lucifer frowning at him. “He bribed Charlie in IT to hack your appointment book. It explains how she was able to get that new chair in her office after you told her it wasn’t in the budget.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awww Luci, you spying on me? You must really love me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be absurd, I hate everyone equally.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You love us and you’re worried about us falling for someone.” Castiel added, joining his brother in the teasing tone that always grated on their cousins' nerves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awe Luci-Bear, did you think someone else would come along and take us away from you? Poor thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to punch you in the dick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll always be our number one.” Castiel grinned widely, enjoying the game.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what our cousin needs Cassy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No Mikey, I can’t say that I do. What does he need?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer eyed the brothers suspiciously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He needs… a cuddle pile!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moving across the room faster than Lucifer could get out of his chair the brothers sat in his lap. Their hands and faces rubbing over the screaming Alpha scent marking him in the smell of family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO! GET OFF!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let us love you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened to a wide-eyed male secretary, his jaw dropping at the childish display but the brothers didn’t care. They got off Lucifer’s lap, giggling like children as they ran past Jophiel and out into the safety of the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will avenge this insult! Jophiel fucking do something or get out, you useless twit!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Safely in the hall and making their way further out of their angry cousin’s reach, the brothers let out exhausted chuckles. Castiel led Michael towards the staircase, as there’s no reason to wait for the elevator when they were going just two floors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’s going on with you and Dr. Milligan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, yet. We’ve been flirting a lot more and I just decided I’m done playing coy. I’m his last appointment today so I’m going to invite him out for dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s great Mike, I really like Adam. And not just because you made all of us sign him up as our general practitioner either. He’s a good, kind and intelligent Omega. I think you two will be very happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if he agrees to go out with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course he will,” Castiel wrapped his arms around his older brother, making sure his scent was calm to soothe the nervous Alpha. “You’re an amazing man Mikey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel's pocket buzzed and he pulled his phone out, his brows furrowed at the message. “Akobel said Dean checked in and left. He should be back at the hospital any moment now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Castiel,” Michael looked at his baby brother, worry etched in his face. “Can you really handle this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, no need to worry about me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fat chance… I’ll come by tomorrow and we’ll hang out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The hell you will. You will be focusing on wooing your Omega. If he spends the night you take the day off and pamper him in bed and if he doesn’t then you call Gadreel and send him heartfelt bouquets. That’s an order.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a quick goodbye Castiel rushed down the long winding corridor, not for the first time wishing the building had been designed with shorter floors and simply had more levels rather than each floor being nearly a mile long with interconnecting hallways splitting up sections of each floor. He reached the front desk at the same time Dean stepped out of the elevator. The destined pair froze in their tracks when their eyes met. The beeping from the elevator trying to close its doors snapped them out of their stare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Cas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel blinked owlishly at him before his lips ticked up into a small smile. “Hello Dean. Was your room at Akobel’s satisfactory?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh it’s awesome, it’s cowboy themed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s boyish grin was making Castiel's heart beat faster so he turned to lead them both back to Layla’s room. Nothing good could come from letting himself fall for the handsome Alpha. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of Layla’s twinkling laughter made both of their heads snap up as twin frowns marred their faces seeing a dirty blond haired male Alpha sitting beside Layla’s bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Casanova, and Ken doll over here must be Dean-O.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gabriel, what are you doing here?” Cas glared, the Omega instantly feeling protective of Dean around his trickster cousin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Visiting the newest members of the family of course! I wanted to meet the Alpha who is apparently destined to watch boring documentaries with you until the end of time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who the fuck are you!” Dean growled in defense of his wife and Cas. There was nothing wrong with documentaries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean, don’t be rude.” Layla laid her hand on his clenched fist in a soft reprimand, but his scent was still filled with hostility.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel sighed tiredly and tried to control his scent. No good would come from Dean or Gabriel smelling annoyance at Gabriel, or jealousy at the Winchesters. “I apologize Dean, this is my cousin Doctor Gabriel Laufeyson, head of the pediatric ward.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They let that guy become a doctor?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I say, I have magical hands.” Gabe winked at Layla making her giggle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean growled menacingly, ready to leap over his wife’s bed to get at the short man. Castiel placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder and the warm weight brought Dean back down, the growl dying in his throat. Gabriel cocked his head to the side thoughtfully as he watched them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get your panties in a twist Dean-o, I come bearing gifts.” With a wave of his hand he pointed towards a bakery box with sweet treats inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Omega wife-mate owns the bakery all the hospital desserts come from.” Gabe’s chocolate hazelnut scent turned sweeter at his pride and love for his spouse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone actually married you, willingly?” Dean sneered but opened the box anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My hands aren’t the only magical parts of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas rolled his eyes at his cousin. If Dean thought he could antagonize Gabriel by being rude, it was a waste of time; his cousin was nearly unflappable. “Donna is actually a saint of a woman and the only one that can tamp him down. Believe it or not this is actually him calm, he can be far more excitable than this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean looked at Castiel worriedly but he grabbed a lemon coconut bar from the box and moaned around it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, this is delicious.” Dean’s eyes closed as the room was filled with the scent of happy, satisfied Alpha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel caught the look on his cousin's face and realized he was going to bring attention to which treat Dean had chosen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come Gabriel time to go, my patient needs her rest and I’m sure she'd like to spend time with her husband.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel held his hand dramatically against his heart, tossing his head back as though he had long flowing locks to toss over his shoulder. “Why Cassy, if I didn’t know any better I would think that you’re trying to get rid of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then obviously you don’t know any better, get out.” Castiel grabbed Gabriel’s arm, manhandling him out of the chair and towards the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So strong for an Omega. Don’t worry, I know I’m still your favorite cousin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hannah is my favorite, you are an annoyance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, at least I’m still Luci’s favorite.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Michael is Luc’s favorite.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cousins glared at each other before Gabriel flounced away with a harrumph.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That guy was like a one man whirlwind, what the fuck just happened?” Dean asked, his eyes finding Castiel’s again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas fought to not let himself get caught staring into those shimmering green eyes again. “It’s  part of Gabriel’s chaotic personality. And also a major reason why he’s an only child. One of the rare few in the family. Oh, before I forget,” he reached into his front jacket pocket and pulled out Dean’s check. “This is yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My check?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naomi has been dealt with, Layla’s fees have all been waived.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean stared at the check in his hands. He couldn’t even look up at the other man, if he did he was sure he would start bawling on the Omega’s shoulder or something equally as embassarrasing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think nothing of it.” He placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder one final time, giving it a comforting squeeze. “Good things do happen Dean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a nod to Layla, Castiel made his way out of the door and closed it behind him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Endless thanks again to my Beta Thinkwritexpress-official on tumblr who has been a miracle worker for my fics. Seriously hit her up she's the best.</p>
<p>So now we've got Cas and Dean agreeing they aren't going to be slaves to their wolves, wonder how long that'll last. We're also seeing Cas' family, they seem to be very close knit and tight. Do you think that closeness plays a part in Cas' decision to fight to live his own life? </p>
<p>If you read until the end give it a like please, and if there's something you liked or something that stayed with you please let me know in the comments. It makes me feel good and drives me to write more.</p>
<p>My feelings about insurance companies comes from my prior job and Adam ruins everything which explained why my job sucked and why we couldn't help people even when we should have been able to.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Be Honest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Less than 24 hours before Layla's brain surgery and she can't hold it in anymore.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to my amazing bestie and beta thinkwritexpress-official who takes all my ramblings and make it into a flowing story that makes sense.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, while he acts as though he’s allergic to healthy foods he secretly loves eggplant parmesan and vegetable lasagna. He’ll never eat it in front of his brother though. Oh and Sam is always first, try not to take it to heart, it's just how they are. Ever since their mom died the family just kinda clung to each other. John - that was his dad - ran an auto shop so he worked a lot. Dean took it upon himself to look after Sam. Even with all the babysitters and such, it’s who he is. To Dean, pack comes before all, and Sam is his last remaining blood pack member. And he’ll never tell you when you hurt him. He’s actually a lot more sensitive than people know, he just tends to place all the blame on himself. So you have to really watch him so you can figure out his tells.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel pushed Layla’s wheelchair down the brightly-lit sun-filled hallway, a confused scowl on his face as he waited for her to take a breath so he could interrupt. Since the moment he came to check on her that morning she hadn’t stopped speaking about Dean. Finally, during a short pause he was able to interject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Layla, why are you telling me all of this? You said you wanted to go for a walk and get to know me but you’ve been talking about Dean for nearly 15 minutes.” He wasn’t going to admit he loved learning about the green-eyed Alpha but this was information he didn’t feel comfortable learning from said Alpha’s wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Layla wrung her hands on her lap, her eyes shifted around the empty hall. Castiel couldn’t see the nervous guilty look on her face from his position behind her but she tried to lower her head to avoid his eyes anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just, I wanted to make sure you got the information you needed to get through to him. To help you both move on together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frowning at her tone Castiel guided her wheelchair to a seating area near the corner and sat down in front of her. The blonde-haired Beta refused to meet his eyes but he took her hand in his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Layla, as a doctor I can’t promise anything but you have to know I’ve done this procedure many times. It’s what I’m known for and you are a great candidate for it. You don’t need to worry and you certainly don’t need to try and push Dean and I together. By tomorrow afternoon you’ll be waking up to Dean hugging you and before the weekend you’ll be moved back to your previous hospital for a check up. I know you’re faithful, don’t lose that faith now when you need it the most.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And he tied the Omega to the Alpha to walk together as proof of the glory of Heaven. Woe be to any Beta who dared to tear apart what God has deemed to be perfection: True Mates.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel bit his lip, frowning at the quote. He was never religious enough to memorize scripture so he couldn’t think of one to use as a rebuttal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you believe God wants me and Dean together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you believe that God used you to get Dean and I to meet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you believe that God is cruel and enjoys causing pain and misery?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No, of course not!” Layla’s head shot up in shock as she glared at him, how could he even ask such a thing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why do you think God would punish all three of us - and believe me, Dean and I would suffer greatly if we lost you - for him bringing you to us if that was part of his plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I’m not needed anymore?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All lives are needed. And, as someone who I’ve come to know as a kind, caring and loving individual, I can not believe that a God of love and light would decide to harm someone who encapsulates the beauty of his work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Layla’s steel blue eyes misted over as her long lashes blinked rapidly trying to keep the tears from spilling. “I’m not as great as everyone thinks I am. I’ve… sinned in ways I can never make up for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may not be a man of the cloth but I’d like to think we’re friends. If it’ll help ease your mind, you can talk to me and nothing you say will go beyond us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a quick glance around seeing how no one was coming by and she felt braver. “Dean hates being an Alpha, he’s… ashamed of his designation and I’m a large part as to why. I’m probably the biggest cause of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now hold on-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-No let me finish. Please.” At his solemn nod she took a deep breath, letting it out slowly she clenched her shaking hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>get</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Alpha urges. I read about it, and it’s been explained to me but I just don’t get it. I’ve tried to understand it and accept it as something to live with but it’s not something ingrained in me, or something that affects me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With all due respect, you’re a Beta. No one expects you to get something that’s largely unnatural to your designation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait just… let me explain. When we were graduating from High School we decided to lose our virginities on our wedding night. We knew we loved each other, we still do. I love Dean, truly. That night he had gotten us this really nice hotel room with money that he’d been saving, our wedding was kinda low budget so we could splurge a little bit with the hotel. It was nice, enjoyable even until… until his knot started to grow. It was just too much and I couldn’t let him finish. Neither of us had ever done it before so we figured we just needed to practice. Well, over the years we’ve tried to stretch me out in a way so that I could take all of him. But Dean is already exceptionally large, not just in length but girth, I can't even get my hand around it, the knot just makes it impossible. It’s like being split apart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel's eyes dilated as his scent became more pronounced imagining what Dean must have. His inner Omega mewled in desperation wanting the Alpha to pound him, but the human side of him fought to control his salacious thoughts and his scent. He was talking to the Alpha’s wife for goodness sake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After a while we pretty much just gave up. He didn’t bring it up and I certainly wasn’t going to push. We still had sex but he’d pull out completely or at least enough to not knot me. During ruts he stays in the basement or at a motel if it’s particularly bad and his Alpha fights for real release.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wiped a stray tear off her face, her eyes firmly on the forest portrait behind the doctor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s passionate, but that passion can also manifest in his anger. I can’t take it when I see him angry. It scares me sometimes, it looks like his Alpha is going to take control, manifest itself and lash out. I know it’s impossible, but it scares me anyway. So, Dean being who he is just does everything he can to not make me uncomfortable. He hides away every three months during his ruts and deals with them alone, he doesn’t allow himself to get angry if I’m around -though that tends to make him angrier- and he walks away a lot. I feel guilty, Castiel, because all through college Omegas were chasing after him but he was never even tempted to leave me for them. The Omegas would get angry and tell me how I wasn’t good enough and that I was wasting his time. That I could never give him what he needed, what he craved. I won’t lie, it did make me feel good that Dean always chose me, but every rut, every argument he had with someone, every time he had to swallow back his natural instincts, those Omegas voices come back to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Layla no, you can’t blame yourself for something so outside of your control.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I’m… I’m not done.” At his nod she licked her drying lips and continued. “Dean wants children, I know that, I’ve always known that and he’s always been very vocal about that. But, the only way for an Alpha to impregnate a Beta would be-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-to knot them and stay tied long enough for the egg to be fertilized.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Layla nodded solemnly, “obviously that’s not going to happen with us. He’s brought up adoption a lot more lately but I’m not comfortable with that and I’ve been avoiding the topic. Do you know why I’m his wife and not his mate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel shook his head no, he assumed it was a mutual decision. Not all couples chose to mate, finding a legal marriage to be sufficiently binding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I want Dean to have an out. His character won’t allow him to just up and leave someone but with the issues we have, I knew we weren’t perfect and if there was ever a time when he wanted to leave I didn’t want there to be anything to force him to stay. A child, to me, would be even worse than a mating bite. Dean would be trapped, and even if he ended up unhappy or resented me there would be no separating us. He’s my best friend, he’s the one who’s always there for me. Who listens to me, who makes me laugh when I’m sad, who holds me when I’m scared - I mean, he was going to sell his mother's house for me. We mean something to each other but I can’t help that when they first told me I </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> have cancer I did let out a small sigh of relief. Because now kids would definitely be off the table. And now here we are, about to have brain surgery. Performed by Dean’s true Omega mate and I’ll have to face whatever punishment is waiting for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight to his chest. He concentrated hard to pump out as much calming and supportive scents that he could, knowing her Beta nose wouldn’t pick up a weak smell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no divine punishment waiting for you Layla. You have loved to the best of your ability and while guilt has placed a heavy burden on your shoulders, it doesn’t mean you deserve it. You have to forgive yourself, you’ve suffered enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rocked them side to side as she cried into his chest. His thoughts whirring with all the new information and what he could do to ease her troubled mind and spirit. A shadow flitted by the window, a pale blue butterfly out in the garden. Of course, that’s where he should take her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Layla, come with me. I want to show you something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed her wheelchair down the corridor making a sharp right and stopping in front of the automatic doors. The doors slid open letting in the warm outside air, the smell of grass and flowers push away the coldness of the air conditioned hallway. The garden was in the middle of the hospital. Lush green grass as far as the eye could see. Sloped hills that reached upper floors were actually an incline made so visitors on all wards could wheel themselves to the garden. Butterflies flitted about landing on the colorful flowers that had been expertly planted along the path. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” A deep voice rang out from behind a fountain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Layla jumped in her chair but Castiel smiled at the stranger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Layla Winchester, may I introduce you to my cousin Gadreel Novak. He owns </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eden’s Garden </span>
  </em>
  <span>the landscaping and plant nursery business. He’s the one responsible for building our hospital’s garden, the design and upkeep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also own a flower shop but that isn’t as well known.” Gadreel smiled and kneeled down so he was leveled with Layla. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Layla.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook the other man’s hand. Giving the air a subtle sniff she smiled at the calming aroma of Frankincense. The scent instantly made her think of church and the baptism water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleasure to meet you Gadreel, you do lovely work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you very much, I enjoy my job. There’s something about working with the Earth and creating something beautiful that is very satisfying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel’s pager beeped, alerting him that he was needed in the nurse’s station. “I’m sorry Layla, we’re going to have to cut our visit short.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing Layla's bright smile drop Gadreel placed his hands over his cousin’s, stilling him from pulling the wheelchair away. “If Layla is comfortable with it, I can keep her company here and bring her back to her room later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cousins looked to Layla, who was beaming again, “Yes Castiel. I’ll be fine, go save lives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, if you need help finding your room-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“- I know which floor is yours cousin. I can bring her to the front desk if there’s any issue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a nod and a comforting squeeze on Layla’s shoulder Castiel hurried back to the nurse’s station. He practiced his breathing, trying to keep his mind clear and not imagine any worst case scenarios. Usually when he was paged it’s because a patient wanted to talk or had questions. He had nothing important scheduled for today, and everyone was fine during rounds so he refused to think about any of his patients taking a turn for the worst. As he neared the large nurse’s station on his floor he saw Dean standing there, waiting for him. His inner Omega pawed at him, urging him to run to the Alpha, but he held himself back. This wasn’t some cliched, Omega-flick, movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Cas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They found themselves lost in each other’s eyes again before an older nurse aimed a pointed cough their way. Not wanting to be in their way again, Castiel led Dean away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t see Layla in her room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, she’s fine. Spending time in the healing garden. My cousin is with her and nurses are usually walking about. There’s no reason to worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good, I uh… I actually need to talk to you about some stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Dean, what’s on your mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m worried about Lay, about how she’s handling everything. I admit I’m not the best at talking about things but when it’s important I do try. And lately I’ve been trying but she keeps acting like she’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you we’ve been keeping a close eye on her and I’ve even made sure to speak with her as much as I can. She’s handling things remarkably well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean left off a frustrated scent as he ran a hand through his sandy colored hair, grabbing the strands as he tried to pace in the small corner they stood in. “See that’s just it, I’m worried she’s handling it </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’m following.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I had this friend Benny. The guy was damn near my best friend outside of Sammy and Lay. He had some stuff go on, his mate broke their mating and took his house for her new mate. Then a fire broke out and destroyed his diner. The guy was having a rough time of it you know, and we all tried to be there for him especially once he started getting really depressed, but he got better. Hell I thought he was doing great after a while, and I really thought he was over his depression.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel could feel his heart pounding in his chest, somehow already knowing where the story was going. His Omega whined to kiss and hold his Alpha, but as he’d been doing often recently, he ignored it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He just started being happy again you know? Laughing and joking again, wanting to hang out with everyone. We even took a week-long camping trip just him and me, and he was so calm, his scent was a little off but he was acting like his old self again. And then he killed himself. He must have been planning it for a while and none of us had any idea. Now Layla’s going through all this, and then you know... our thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean blushed, unable to call the Omega his true mate. “And she’s just taking it all in stride, but I’m worried it’s affecting her worse than she’s letting on, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not uncommon in our field so it is something we all watch out for. I promise you Dean, Layla is being looked after and we’re well aware of the emotional and mental risks she’s going through. I’ve spoken with her and I honestly do not believe she would actively do anything to negatively impact her health or life.” He chose to not mention that she would accept dying during surgery, knowing that it would do nothing to calm Dean’s fears. It was a byproduct of knowing someone was going to cut open your head, many patients went in hoping for the best but accepted they might not make it. Castiel didn’t want Dean panicking or thinking negatively that Layla was one of those types of people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Cas, that actually makes me feel alot better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, do you have anyone looking after you? With Layla here, I’m worried you don’t have a support system.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, Layla’s the one who needs support. I’m healthy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel didn’t like the tone used for the last part but chose not to comment on it. “What about your brother, Sam right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sammy’s on a cruise, they haven’t docked on land yet but he made plans to deboard and get a flight home. He’ll get here well after the surgery. The guy feels terrible as it is, I can’t put anything more on him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's your brother and he loves you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know man, sometimes…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s scent took on a stench of guilt that caused Castiel to wrinkle his nose. The doctor concentrated on pumping out his own scent of safety and understanding Omega. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel guilty when it comes to Sam. In High School he had this girlfriend but they just couldn’t be serious, not like me and Lay. Which is fine, I mean no one expected him to get married right out of high school. Then in college he met this girl, Jessica, an Omega nursing student and they were hooked, man. I mean, when they announced they were engaged we all saw it coming but they were so young. Then they broke the engagement and we figured good, he’s gonna focus on his career. Then when he passed the Bar and started working for this one office he fell for this she-demon of a Beta, a woman named Ruby. Fuck, I hated her. They ended up getting married, even though no one liked her, but we were supporting Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They got divorced and he fell for a veterinarian whose husband died. They got married and he moved in with her, left his job to move to her town. Then the dead husband comes back and it turns out he was a P.O.W and the Marines found him and brought him home. She divorced Sam more so he would be eligible for her insurance while he figured stuff out. He had to move back in with us and after working at him for a few weeks we finally convinced him to go on a singles cruise and just… relax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why you should feel guilty Dean, it sounds like you’ve been very supportive of your brother while being a safe place for him to fall back on when needed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel guilty for two reasons, one ‘cause I know the reason he keeps trying to force some epic love story to happen with women he has no business being with is because of me and Layla being high school sweethearts and then marrying early. Everyone always said he’s more emotionally mature than I am and how because of how empathetic he was and how he’s all Dr Phil, talk about your feelings, that he would make a fantastic husband. Then the playboy went and basically got Sam’s life. So, I've always felt guilty over that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t steal Sam’s life. You have the life you have because you chose it and Sam, regardless of his good intentions, </span>
  <em>
    <span>chose</span>
  </em>
  <span> his just like those women </span>
  <em>
    <span>chose</span>
  </em>
  <span> theirs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s scent turned even guiltier and almost acidic. Wanting the smell gone, Castiel pressed himself close to the Alpha and tilted his head to one side, displaying his long slender neck. The Alpha wasted no time pressing his nose to the exposed skin, breathing in deeply. His body shivered with each breath until the scent of warm pie returned. Both men blushed realizing what they had done. Scenting someone directly on the scent gland was usually reserved for intimate couples or direct families like parents and child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna be like Sam.” Dean whispered, his eyes misty as he looked away from the bright blue eyes staring into his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand.” Castiel spoke softly. This felt like something fragile, something that Dean could keep to himself at any moment when their bubble of privacy burst. He didn’t want to speak too loudly and break the show of trust they had at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam has had multiple failed relationships and marriages, mainly because he was in some weird competition with me. My dad never remarried after my mother’s death but he had a rut companion that he used but never allowed himself to get close to. I don’t want to be like them. I don’t want to be selfish or jump from one relationship to another. Layla doesn’t deserve that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t deserve that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel knew he couldn’t betray Layla’s confidence but he had to find a way to get Dean to see that things were not his fault. None of them were to blame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, you are a good man, a good Alpha. It can’t be easy, being with a Beta while your inner Alpha must demand certain things that just don’t exist in her world. But, you made it work. You found a way to give the two of you a beautiful and loving life and that’s nothing to turn your nose up at. I mean... your Alpha must be pushed back so often and that’s not fair to you but that doesn’t mean that you’re selfish. It’s okay to have wants and for your Alpha to have needs, you deserve to have your needs met too. It can’t all be about Layla and that doesn’t mean you aren’t being a good Alpha or husband.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll never leave her Cas, I owe her too much to abandon her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not asking you to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not,” Dean placed a hand to the middle of his chest, both of them ignoring the lone tear slipping down his face. “But, he is.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about that one?” Layla asked, pointing at a violet flower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is supposed to bring calming energy.” Gadreel answered with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Layla had walked around the garden heading towards the small rock formation waterfall, with the Beta woman pointing out different flowers that caught her eye while Gadreel told her the properties they carried that made him add them to the garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about that bright orange one, the one wrapping itself around that tree?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Energy, the smell is supposed to be revitalizing. As a Beta the smell doesn’t seem strong enough to me, but I have noticed on days that I forget my coffee I seem to be more alert if I’m near the plant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Layla giggled in the wheelchair, enjoying the large man’s company. Her laughter sounded like wind chimes in the air. “Oh wow, I could probably use a whole bush of that then. Even before I got sick I was useless without my coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt that’s true, you don’t strike me as someone who could ever be considered useless for any reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head back so she could look up at his smiling face. His breath caught at the sight of the laughter in her eyes and the smile stretched on her pink lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a flatterer Gadreel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only speak the truth. Lying requires far too much energy and memory space.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I can hear the waterfall!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re almost there, it’s not very large but it’s incredibly soothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within moments Gadreel had her parked near the stone slabs and he sat beside her on the wet rock, both of them lost in their heads as they enjoyed the cool mist that came up from the man-made structure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a shame we can’t hire you to do a garden for the shop. This is so soothing, I can only imagine how many businesses could benefit from having such a relaxing and calming area.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I have been tasked by certain businesses and charities to create natural spaces for the public. I do enjoy it but I don’t want to stretch myself thin so I usually don’t agree to do the upkeep myself. I don’t actually have many people in my employ who could do that. I have made smaller garden spaces, though they aren’t all as large as this. In fact one is for the local church that my uncle is the pastor of. It’s a small space filled with concrete so instead of focusing on a lawn I instead did a climbing vines and flowers design.” Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone and showed her a picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened at the way the vines seemed to fall around the glass stained windows. The blooming white and blue flowers complimenting the Virgin mother. “Gadreel this is gorgeous, just stunning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It may have been a project that meant alot to me, that church was my sanctuary growing up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you religious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes and no, I feel that God has left His will in us, not so much in the pages of the gospel. While I do believe there is much we can take from them and learn, there is also a lot of misinformation due to language barriers. It’s one reason I studied religion and languages in college. I’m fascinated by it and find it very comforting to know that we have a Father out there who loves us and wants the best for us. We just have to be careful to not lose faith in Him by focusing so much on the messenger we lose sight of the message.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Layla could only stare at this man who was as tall as Sam and looked twice as intimidating but seemed so pure hearted and gentle. Being around Gadreel made her feel so at ease, to the point she truly forgot she was in a hospital with brain cancer. The time they had spent together took her mind off her worries and fears and instead made her feel like she was with a friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you go into the church or work at the hospital with the rest of your family then? You seem to be a very caring individual and you love studying so you’re highly intelligent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gadreel’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he turned to avoid her eyes. “God has a plan and job for everyone, even if it’s not the one your parents planned for you. I love flowers and architecture has always been a somewhat pet hobby of mine. It’s… like a puzzle trying to find how to make everything fit while still being aesthetically pleasing. I was very lucky to have Lucifer as an older brother. He decided to go into law and work for the hospital so I didn’t really need to. He’s actually head of the legal department now, so there was no reason for our father to try and push me into his plans.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a coy smile she bit her lip trying to keep from giggling. “Lucifer? And Gadreel? I’m sorry what was your father thinking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gadreel laughed already used to the question. “He really hated the thought of his children sharing names with the other family members. I’m sure Castiel has told you that his mother had to intentionally change the spelling of his name just to make it a little more unique. Well, my father refused to do any such thing. The only names that had never been taken were Lucifer for obvious reasons and Gadreel. The snake and the Angel who allowed him into the garden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you went and became a gardener and your brother a lawyer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The duo laughed until their faces were red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t very original then are we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Layla was glad to feel happiness and enjoy herself without the worry or fear she’s had for days now. Her laughter felt like the shedding of her sickly self and a return to who she used to be before the diagnosis. She knew she was still sick, there was still a chance she would die, but for now in this moment, in this garden, she could laugh and be free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the sun moved across the sky Gadreel began to push Layla back to her room. Not wanting to miss her opportunity and still feeling safe in the bubble they created in the garden she spoke up, “I would like to talk to your brother privately if he’s available.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gadreel nearly tripped over his own feet but continued walking. “Do you just want to meet him or is this work related?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It pertains to his career, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have a lawyer already?” Gadreel knew that she was married but had chosen to not think negatively on her spouse. Hearing that she was going to have surgery on her brain the next day and could possibly not even have a will, he couldn’t help but jump to conclusions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, he’s my brother-in-law. But, I’m not comfortable with him helping me right now because 1 he’s on a cruise and 2 he’s Dean’s brother and this is somewhat sensitive and I think it would be best to be kept to people outside of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, forgetting that she couldn’t see him from her position, “alright I’ll tell him now. Is everything alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed her into her room and lifted her bridal style onto her bed. She felt so small in his arms and his heart broke remembering how fragile she must be when in the garden she had seemed so larger than life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything is fine, in fact...I think everything is going to finally be right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her hand around his she nudged him down to place a gentle kiss on his stubbled cheek. “Thank you for everything Gadreel. I hope I can count you as a friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like that very much Layla.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After her last round of tests she came back to her room to find a bouquet of the orange flowers sitting in a coffee cup. Giggling to herself she gave them a deep sniff. She didn’t know if she believed that the flowers could give out energy, but the memory of her talks with Gadreel made her smile. Someone at the door cleared their throat, bringing her attention away from the flowers. The man was tall with dirty blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She could tell he was an Alpha by the way he carried himself and his scent reminded her of campfires.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Layla Winchester? I’m Lucifer Novak, you wanted to see me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Lucifer, please come in and have a seat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Alpha took the chair closest to her bed and eyed the bouquet suspiciously. She hoped he assumed her flushed face was due to illness. The next hour was spent with them going over Layla’s plans and Lucifer voicing his thoughts and concerns. He was all for her plan, he just believed in playing devil’s advocate so that everything could be planned out better. Layla folded a letter and sealed it in a white envelope. Writing Dean’s name on the front she turned back to the Alpha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember do not give this to Dean if I die during surgery, this is only if I live so I have proof that this was always my plan and I thought this through.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>4 chapters down 1 to go.</p><p>what do you think is going to happen? What's in the letter? Will Sam get here in time?</p><p>If you read it until the end please give it a kudos and if you enjoyed it and wanna share some thoughts or make guesses about the next chapter go ahead and leave a comment.</p><p>Due to the recent death of Chadwick Boseman I don't feel I'm in a good headspace to contonue a cancer fic right now especially due to a specific scene in the last chapter. This fic WILL be finished but right now I think I just need to allow myself to mourn and to feel what I need to feel before coming back to this fic so please be patient and give me some time. </p><p>Also if you can please consider donating to charities like the colon cancer coalition that raise awareness for early detection and effective treatment for colon cancer patients. Please take care of yourselves and tell those you love that you love them.</p><p>second or 3rd edit now 10/8/2020 so Chadwick, RBG, and my friends mom have all passed away due to cancer. All different kinds and I am not in a good headspace I'm going to be really honest right now. This fic was supposed to be me taking control of this horrible thing and instead it keeps coming and I can not write what I originally planned right now because it just hurts way too much. My friends mom actually passed away last night and honestly not expecting it. She's been fighting for 20 years and I honestly thought she was going to make it through again. Anyway I'm sure no one wants to hear me ramble type/cry but yeah I'm going to need more time. I have other fics I'm pushing before this one. I'm sorry to all my readers, this wasn't supposed to happen.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First chapter down next one is coming up. If you read til the end please leave a kudos and if there’s something you really liked please leave a comment letting me know what stuck with you. </p><p>As always thank you to my awesome Beta <a href="https://thinkwritexpress-official.tumblr.com/">Thinkwritexpress-Official </a></p><p>And you can find me on tumblr at <a href="https://sheinthatfandom.tumblr.com/">Sheinthatfandom</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>